


Peonies And Pour Overs

by CasualOtaku



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, He Just Likes The Tag, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2020, M/M, Only Jason Doesn't Die, no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualOtaku/pseuds/CasualOtaku
Summary: Written for JayTim Week 2020Day 5: Casefic/Detective Tim or Detective Jason OR Office Romance AUFor the most part the overnight shift at a coffee shop is Tim's dream job.  Especially when it means he has a regular in the form of one Detective Jason Todd.
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 23
Kudos: 188





	Peonies And Pour Overs

There’s an old adage that says “Do what you love and you’ll never work a day in your life.”   
  
In Tim’s case, he utterly adored coffee. He drank it every day and took great pride in making some amazing latte art. He loved coffee so much that taking the night shift at a 24 hour coffee and sandwich shop was pretty much a dream job. He got a mostly chill shift that gave him the freedom to study between customers. He got some pocket money (thank you trust fund for making certain college expenses didn’t eat him alive).. And best of all he got unlimited access to the sweet elixir of life that was his favorite fair trade medium city roast.   
  
The only downside was that his two most common customers were drunks or bums. Tim actually preferred the bums. Most of them just got a sample cup and hid in the back corner to nurse it while getting in out of the cold. And as long as they didn’t bother any other guests or smell like the slime under a dumpster Tim didn’t bother rushing them out. 

The drunks came slurring their orders and chugging down double-shot espressos like the caffeine jolt was magically going to make them sober. Then they’d either make wildly inappropriate jokes, try to flirt with him, or in a worst case scenario vomit all over the bathroom floor forcing him to close up shop for a few minutes to clean everything up.   
  
Once in a great while he’d get a true creep, but thankfully those were few and far between and he had a proverbial panic button available if anything too horrible happened. The rest of the time it was cops stopping through to get their free cup of drip coffee and a sandwich, night shift workers who wanted a jolt to get them going, or night owls who just wanted to enjoy a chill place to hang out with comfy couches and free wi-fi.   
  
Tonight it was unusually slow. Sure it was cold as balls outside, but it was also clear with no snow or ice to slog through. Normally he’d get at least a few brave souls coming through just to get in out of the cold, but he hadn’t had a customer in over two hours, and he’d already finished the classwork he brought with him..   
  
Tim sighed and headed to the front armed with a roll of paper towels and some window cleaner. He may as well wipe down the doors so he could at least feel like he was working. He was halfway there when a car pulled up outside and a familiar face stepped out. Tim froze in place and just watched as the man made his way over to the meter and pulled out his wallet.   
  
There was one other awesome reason to take the night shift. Detective Jason Peter Todd. The man was fond of stopping in when he needed to get away from his desk for a bit and Tim was always happy to have him. Not just because Jason was sinfully gorgeous, but because he was one of the most erudite men he had ever met.   
  
You wouldn’t think it at first considering his broken nose, steely eyes, and thick Bowery accent but Jason was a literature buff. Something he’d discovered when idly grousing about the fact the campus library had been picked clean of reference material on Jane Austen. Jason had lit up at the mention of one of his favorite authors and called in a small favor with the head librarian to reserve some books for him, as well as helping Tim practice his speech by playing an inquisitive audience member. Tim now had far more working knowledge on Pride and Prejudice than he’d ever intended on obtaining, but he’d also gotten an A+ so there was that.   
  
Tim saw that Jason had finished feeding the parking meter and he quickly ran back behind the counter to wash his hands. He’d just cut on the water when the doorbell dinged and Jason stepped inside.   
  
“Hey, Tim. Good to see ya. Slow night?”   
  
Tim grinned and finished washing his hands before he nodded and headed over. “Crazy slow. I haven’t seen a soul in almost two hours. Going for your usual?”   
  
“Nah.” Jason replied as he took a seat at the end of the bar. “I’m off duty so I figured I’d finally try out one of those fancy pour overs you keep offering me.”   
  
Tim beamed and quickly set about getting the water ready. “Coming right up. Believe me. You won’t regret it.”   
  
“Well the cold brew you got me to try this summer was pretty awesome so I believe it.” Jason said as he took a seat at the tiny bar at the end of the counter. “What do you suggest for a snack to go with that?”

 _/Do I count?/_ Tim thought, though he’d never actually say that. Instead he tilted his head towards the display case while he ground up some beans. “If you want something sweet I’d go for the butter pecan cake. It will really bring out the subtle caramel notes in the pour over. If you want something more substantial you could try the turkey and bacon panini. The fig jam is also a really nice complement to this brew.”   
  
Jason chuckled a little as he watched Tim set up a scale and brewer to get the coffee juuuuust right. “You speak like the food is secondary to the coffee.”   
  
‘That’s because it is.” Tim said, before blinking and looking up at Jason. “Err...at least it is to me.”   
  
“Color me surprised.” Jason said with a smile. “Does that mean you’re not really into food? Because I need a plus one for this cooking party thing my brother has going and I was thinking of inviting you.”   
  
Tim blinked, then stared as his brain skipped like a scratch on a record.   
  
“Err...I know I’m a neophyte but isn’t the water supposed to be going THROUGH the filter?” Jason asked.   
  
Tim gasped as he realized the grounds had floated up and flooded up over the edges of the filter. He quickly set the kettle back on its hot plate before making a dash for some towels. “I am so sorry!”   
  
Jason smiled. “No need to apologize. That was a bit of a bomb to drop on you.”   
  
“No, no...it was...wait I don’t mean no. I mean yes. To dinner. Dinner is good. I like dinner.” Tim said as he began to blush. “I’m babbling. I need to stop babbling. I’m sorry.”   
  
“Wow. I didn’t mean to make you speechless.” Jason said. “But I think I’m flattered.”   
  
Tim’s blush only deepened as he began wiping up the mess. That had been mortifying, but then again...he’d just been asked out by the hot cop he’d been crushing on for the past several months so yay! He’d finished gathering more beans when the door jingled.   
  
He looked up only to freeze when he saw the expression on Jason’s face out of the corner of his eye. The warm smile had given way to a perfectly neutral expression that while not overtly frightening, still sent a chill down his spine.   
  
Jason whipped out his ever present pen and wrote a single word on his new napkin. _/Run!/_   
  
Tim’s heart kicked into overdrive as he glanced back at the men that had entered. These were definitely men of the creep variety. 

“Give me just a moment gentlemen. I’m afraid I made a bit of a mess and need to grab the bucket. I’ll be right with you.” Tim said as he slid towards the back, or more specifically towards his backpack which was sitting on a stool near the rear entrance.  
  
What happened next became just a blur in Tim’s memory. Jason surged to his feet and flung his stool at the men just as they whipped out a pair of tommy guns. Tim dove for his bag and hit the ground hard before he grabbed hold of the little Bulbasaur keychain hanging off one loop and squeezed it with all his might. Gunfire and broken glass erupted all around him as he scrambled for cover and peeked out from behind the doorway.   
  
Jason had managed to get behind the one piece of furniture that could actually protect him as he returned fire. The battered Couch Bunker had been used as a prop in a movie once but now it was just an especially sturdy couch that helped house board games and books. A bulletproof storage trunk of sorts.  
  
Tim ducked back around the corner and looked at the toy in his hands. Hoping against hope that…   
  
“Well hey, boys! Is this a private party or can anyone join the dance?”   
  
Tim nearly sagged in relief at the thick accent and the scent of roses and peonies that accompanied it.   
  
“Have your fun Harley, but leave them somewhat intact. We don’t want to traumatize the kitten.” another voice said amidst the creak and rustle of plants bursting from their pots to ensure none of the men could try to run.   
  
“Freeze! GPD!” Jason called out as he sprang up from behind the sofa, gun at the ready “Nobody move.”   
  
“Awww, but I only got in a coupla hits.” Harley whined, mallet still raised over the man laying bloodied and unconscious at her feet.   
  
“Well good evening, Detective Todd.” Harley’s companion said. “I don’t suppose it would help to point out that we just helped save your lives?”   
  
“Vigilantism is still a crime.” Jason said   
  
“Wait! Jason!” Tim said as he scrambled out from cover. “Please don’t arrest them. They were just helping.”   
  
Jason looked over at Tim. “I thought I told you to run.”   
  
“I did.” Tim said. “I ran straight to the back.”   
  
“Oooh! Wait a minute.” Harley said before brightening and looking at her companion. “It’s him, Pammie! This is the hot guy that's into Jane Eyre.”   
  
“Austen.” Poison Ivy said. “Jane Eyre is the book. Austen is the author.”   
  
“Bronte.” Jason corrected. “Jane Eyre was written by Charlotte Bronte. Jane Austen wrote--wait we’re getting distracted from the important thing.”   
  
Tim shrank in on himself a bit as Jason turned his gaze towards him. “Tim. How the hell are you on a first name basis with two known criminals?”   
  
“I thought we were vigilantes.” Harley piped up.   
  
“Same difference!” Jason barked.   
  
“Temper. Temper, officer.” Pamela said as she ran a gentle hand along the vines that had wrapped up the other gunmen and rendered them unconscious with a subtle dose of pollen.   
  
“I can explain?” Tim squeaked.   
  
Jason looked at Tim for a few moments before he sighed and put away his gun. “Fine. I’ll give you fifteen minutes before I call this in. Talk fast and get me some cake. I really don’t want to have to cancel that dinner date on principle.”   
  
Tim blinked, then let out a relieved laugh. If the date wasn’t immediately off the table it meant Jason really was going to take the time to listen. Tim wasn’t certain how well the officer would take the story, but the simple fact he was willing to listen meant so much.   
  
“So, it all began when I started taking pictures of Catwoman…”

**Author's Note:**

> So it's not a casefic, but there is a Detective Jason.
> 
> Plus I was long overdue to get a Coffee Shop AU under my belt. I just wasn't expecting it to turn into an AU where the Gotham City Sirens were straight up heroines. Oops.


End file.
